


Crowded Buses and Super Glues

by megiax



Series: Cutie Pie Prompts [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, cutiepiepromptswriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megiax/pseuds/megiax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Muse A rides the bus every day to school, eventually he/she notice that Muse B rides that same bus to their school every day too, and every day A wants more and more to talk to B. Eventually, A decides that to get B's attention, A takes a sticky note, and writes on it: "Hey, I see you on the bus every day, and I think you're really pretty/handsome/cute,You wanna hang out some time? :3" or something of similar cuteness<br/>A then sticks the sticky note to B's bag/backpack as they're walking by" - http://cutiepieprompts.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowded Buses and Super Glues

Bucky was using one of Stevie's fancy pencils to relieve the itch under his cast when the bus jerked, sending his body knocking into the girl stood in front of him. 

"Watch it, Barnes" the Ice-Bitch herself snapped over her shoulder, glaring at him. It was a wonder that they were friends really; everyday Carter found a reason to tell people how much she hated him, and everyday Bucky found a way to piss her off even more. 

"Be nice, Sharon" Stevie sighed with an eye roll. The comment was directed at her but it was Bucky who received the withering glare. 

Their bus stopped again, letting another couple of kids on despite that it was already full. It was the same situation every day; one of the downfalls of taking the regular public buses to school because the state wouldn't pay for schools to have their own. 

They were forced to take another couple of steps back to allow the new passengers standing room, Sharon nearly stepping on Bucky's foot in the process. 

"Sorry, accident" she shrugged, but smiled smugly to herself when the bus started up again and neither Steve nor James could see her face. 

Their new spots -two benches back from the where they'd started- put them next to the lucky ones who were on the first stops for the bus. 

Clint Barton wasn't even using his seat properly, something which irked Bucky to the core because he really wanted to sit down. Clint had his feet planted on the bench and his butt perched on the back, using a straw to launch spit balls at the back of someone's head up front. Bucky followed the direction of the shot and saw who now had a crude, spit ball drawing of a penis on their back. Seeing that it was Brock, Bucky suddenly didn't mind so much about Clint's seat misuse. 

"How are they sticking to his back like that?" Steve asked, trying to cover up his amusement with curiosity. It was known that Stevie wasn't Brock's biggest fan, but he tried not to show it. 

"Bruce whipped up some sort of super PVA last week, Clint managed to coat the back of Rumlow's letterman in it when we got on" Nat shrugged and continued to read her book, looking completely disinterested in the story. 

"Aww, Nat!" Clint moaned and slumped back down into his seat, sulking. "I wanted to tell them I had super spit!" 

Bucky went back to staring at the heads in front of him for the rest of the drive, barely listening to the conversations going on between his friends. He listened enough to know that Bruce wouldn't be in school for the week, more therapy, and that Sharon's older sister was visiting at the weekend. Bucky perked up at that. 

"Hear that Stevie, you can finally ask Peg out" Bucky teased as the bus jerked to a stop once again. Steve glared while Sharon blushed and looked out the window and oh-crap. Yes, Steve had a crush on the older Carter sister but...the younger also had a bit of a thing for Steve. Bucky suddenly felt like something that would fester in Clint's locker. 

"Yeah? When are you gonna man up and ask Lewis out?" Steve countered, smirking and leaning past Natasha to fist bump Clint. Damn, Bucky should have seen that coming – he'd been crushing on Lewis since she moved to New York to live with her Dad and brother, and none of his so called 'friends' had left him alone about it. It was worse because well, he'd never actually spoken to her. 

Darcy was friends with Natasha and Clint and whenever Sharon wasn't at Cheer with Bobbi, Lewis. Carter and Romanoff made a formidable trio. Only...Bucky suddenly became mute at their group lunches. He just couldn't seem to be able to act normal around her. 

Also, he was pretty terrified that if he did make a move, he'd be killed. Because Darcy Lewis wasn't just Darcy Lewis. She 

was best friends with the Norwegian beefcake that ruled the school's wrestling team and the baby sister of one Tony Stark. "She likes dancing" Natasha commented, smiling into the pages of her book. Bucky groaned. Nat never got involved, and now that she was meant that she had a plan. "You could-" 

"No, Nat." 

"Not even one-" 

"I'm not asking her out, Thor would pummel me, for one." 

"You like Thor!" Steve protested. 

Bucky ignored them all and looked forward again. He could see Brock, still blissfully unaware of the phallus on his back. He could see the aforementioned beefcake, Thor, smiling down at a small brunette – Jane. With Jane was a Darcy and Ian, the weedy kid that copied Bruce in pop quizzes. 

"Ooh, looks like you've got competition, Boothby's making his move" Clint snorted, looking between Ian and Bucky. 

"Please, she can barely remember Ian's name on a good day" Natasha said. 

“I heard they made out at Stark’s birthday” Sharon mentioned, eyeing Darcy and Ian. Bucky bristled. “Or maybe it was his graduation party. I don’t know, one of them.” 

“It can’t have been his graduation, Darcy wasn’t there, remember? She spent the night at Daisy’s” Steve said. 

“And I heard she only kissed him because he pulled her out of the way of a falling vase” Natasha said coyly, turning to Clint. “Did Tony ever find out why his mother’s _genuine_ Ming vase went missing?” 

“I told you! That wasn’t me!” Clint protested, throwing his arms up and pouting. 

“Anyway, we’re getting off track. Ask her out, Buck.” 

“No, Steve.” 

“She thinks you’re cute.” 

“I’m not going to -what did you say?” Bucky turned to Nat, squinting at her as if narrowing his eyes would improve his hearing. 

Nat shrugged and opened her book again. “She’s mentioned you a couple times.” 

“Why are you only telling me this now?!” Bucky demanded, eyes wide and darting between Darcy and Natasha. Holy shit. She thought he was cute. 

“I thought you weren’t interested?” She smirked with a raised eyebrow in his direction. Damn it, he’d been played. 

“Goddamn it” he swore under his breath and started digging around his pockets for some scrap paper. There was no way he could talk to her without making a fool of himself, not yet, so he decided on the next best thing. 

“You got any of that super PVA left, Barton?” Bucky asked, then sighed in relief when Clint passed him the tub. He used Steve’s back as a rest to write, his writing messier than usual due to the bus’s jerky movements. At least it hadn’t been his right wrist he’d broke. 

The bus pulled up in front of their school and the people standing in the aisle clambered off. Bucky had managed to coat the back of the note in Bruce’s glue and slap it against Darcy’s backpack before getting off, he just hoped she saw it.   


* * *

It was Jane who pulled it off of Darcy’s bag when they got off the bus. If she hadn’t, Darcy was fairly sure it would have never been found. She read it with a goofy smile and looked around the front yard for him, but she couldn’t see him or his taller, blonder shadow anywhere. 

She pocketed the note and headed for home room, the number scrawled across it already memorized.


End file.
